Miraz
Miraz is the main antagonist in C.S. Lewis's Narnia book Prince Caspian, as well as of the Disney film based on the book. He is the blasphemous leader of the Telmarines who plans to take over Narnia as its new King until he was killed by Lord Sospespian. He was portrayed by in the BBC series while in the film, he was portrayed by . Personality Miraz is shown to be extremely blasphemous, authoritative, deceitful, sarcastic and bitter in nature, as he despises the Old Narnians and wants to take over their land to suit his own benefitis. He is also extremely vituperative and jealous of his brother Caspian IX, as he killed him to take over the Telmarine kingdom and wanted to kill his nephew Caspian X, so that Miraz's newborn son can be the new heir to the Telmarine throne. Biography Miraz was the brother of the King Caspian IX and the uncle of Caspian X. However, Miraz hated his brother and murdered him so that he himself could become king. Despite this, Miraz decided to let Caspian live because he had no heir, and instead lets Caspian be raised by his old nanny and mentored by a half-dwarf named Cornelius, who secretly told Caspian about Miraz's tyranny. When Miraz's wife Queen Prunaprismia gave birth to a son, Miraz ordered his soldiers to kill Caspian, but Cornelius warned Caspian, who then escaped. As Caspian takes refuge, he conspired with the Old Narnians and the four Penvensie kids to help overthrow Miraz. However, Miraz caught wind of this plan, and had his Telmarian army to invade against them. As such, the Telmarines manages to take down the Old Narnians twice at Aslan's How. However, as Miraz plans to finalize his invasion by killing the Penvensie kids and Aslan, his treacherous counselors Sospespian and Glozelle plan to betray him and usurp the throne. To that end, they successfully convinced Miraz into a sword duel against the former High King Peter Pevensie. After the duel, Peter manages to defeat Miraz, but refuses to kill him. Peter gives Caspian his sword to finish Mirax if he wants to, but Caspian refuses to make the blow, not wanting to stoop to Miraz's level. Sospespian took the opportunity to fatally stab with one of Susan's arrows, killing him. With Miraz murdered, Sospespian then took the opportunity to lead the Telmarines to attack the Narnians in revenge for Miraz's death. However, Aslan leads the Narnians to defeat the Telmarines for good, resulting Sospespian's death and Glozelle's disappearance, leaving Miraz's death in vain. Gallery Narnia-4.jpg|King Miraz in Prince Caspian. Miraz.jpg|Miraz in battle armor from the movie. Miraz's death.jpg|Miraz is killed after being stabbed with an arrow by Lord Sopespian. Trivia * In the book and BBC series, Miraz was already crowned king after killing his brother and ruled for years before the climax. However, in the film, Miraz isn't the king in the beginning and is only crowned king in the second half of the film. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Narnia Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Spouses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Slaver Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Male